You and Me, Always
by VoltaireLeone
Summary: Destiny? Fate? Chance? Either way, I've got you, and you've got me; and that's all that ever really matters.


He stood out from the rest of the class. Something like an anomaly outstanding from the group. And for that alone she was in love. Well, more like infatuated. It was cliche but he wasn't like the rest of the boys. He wasn't interested. He didn't care. And that look in his eyes. That fierce reddish brown that looked like it burned through your skin as it laid upon you. It was terrifying. The way he carried himself was professional, back straight, eyes forward, jaw tight, always the first one in class leading her to wonder if he was some sort of somebody in a past life. Bodyguard? Bouncer? MMA fighter? Gotta be something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Yet, he seemed indifferent, almost aloof.

He sat beside her in class, with his hands bridged, blocking his mouth. But despite that he seemed without a care. He didn't react to what anyone says in class, no matter how funny or stupid. Little things like that that gave her the impression that he either didn't want to be here or he didn't fucking care. It was almost captivating. He was captivating.

He was slightly above average height and muscular build (gotta be an MMA fighter). She didn't know what kind of descent he was but from his hair, his eyes and the paleness of his skin she could tell that he was at least Asian of some kind, maybe Korean? She didn't know. All she did know was his face was soft, like pillows, like feathers, like snow. And for that she was infatuated.

She could probably just stare at his face all d-

"Fionna, right?" The professor said, summoning her back to the realty called Earth. She nearly jumped, leading to some snickering all around her. She felt herself shrink to her seat.

"Y- yes mam," she replied to the teacher, eyes avoiding and head lowered.

"I'd advise you pay attention to the lesson at hand; after all, you're the one paying for this education, am I right?" This struck a bit of a soft spot for Fionna. She was already painfully aware of the student loans she had to take just to pay for such a prestigious college such as this. Let alone all the hard work and hoops she had to jump through to get to where she was today.

"Yes mam, I'm sorry." Fionna said, her head bowed down and her hands curled into her lap, tears streaming down her face.

She hated how painfully shy she was.

The professor, satisfied with this answer, continued on with the lesson: "So as I was saying…"

She felt the eyes of the class looking down upon her. Whispers and short wisps of laughter trailing on as the professor continued. She could die right now.

As class continued and eventually came to a close, Fionna began gathering her things to get ready to go back to her dorm, she heard a deep rumbling, something of a guttural clearing of the throat. Looking up to see who it was that demanded attention, she found it was none other than Marshall Lee, his brown eyes, rich and deep in color, almost seeming red in the sunlight.

"You're doing alright, kid."

She saw something like a half smile creep across his lips, and before she could even think to respond, he slung his black bookbag across his shoulder, stood up, and left.

The words kept echoing across her mind.

She was doing alright.

She wasn't

She hasn't been alright ever since she was born

But he said that

Him

Marshall Lee, the most breathtaking, most, ugh, boy, like ever.

To her

Why?

Why did he reach out like that?

Did he pity her?

Did he do it out of caring about her?

Why?

It took the closing of the classroom door for her to realize that she was the only one left in class. Still dazed by the small moment that was just given to her, she slowly gathered her things and left the room.

On her way back to her dorm, she couldn't help but keep seeing his face. His soft, perfect face. How every ratio just seemed to into place. And that little half smile he did. What was that?! That wasn't okay! He's not just allowed to do that! What the fuck?! She felt her cheeks getting warm. She decided she would stop thinking about it.

… That is, until she could tell Cake about it.

Just fucking around, retrying this whole writing for fun thing. I'll try and take it seriously enough to keep updating till I finish it. I already have an ending in sight I just need the motivation to get there lmao. Praising me would help. I'd really like validation from you. That'd be nice. Give me ideas too, that would also be nice. I kinda see this in my mind as a kdrama so I'm seeing everyone as korean. Marshall Lee would look like Taeyong from nct but more muscular for reasons I'll get into later, and Fionna would look kinda like Jeongyeon from Twice. I just think Taeyong has a perfect face, like, fuck I wish I had that face yk and Jeongyeon is just a cutie. She'd look super cute with a bunny hat. Um, yeah. Swag.


End file.
